Dudley Punished The PowerPuff Tree Friend For Seeing Ghoulface Slice
At the Powerpuff Tree Friends' household, Dudley was very disappointed. "You girls want to see... what?" Dudley asked. "Ghoulface Slice & Stab Movies... Episode 2: The Return Of Ghoulface!" Petunia added. "Girls, you know the scary horror movie is not good for you three." Dudley explained, "You three are staying home, finishing your homework, picking up the cloths, and clean up your room. If I catch to caught up with you girls, you three would be grounded forever! Understand?" "Yes, Dudley." Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky sad sadly, while hang their heads, as they went upstairs to their room. In the bedroom, Petunia gets an idea. "I've got it! All we have to do is get away from Dudley without being caught, so we can go to Ghoulface movies!" Petunia said. "Yeah! So Dudley won't be able to see us!" Giggles said. "Luckily, I've got three fakes of us to do finishing of our homework." Petunia added, as she pushed the button to help the fakes. "Good job, Petunia!" Flaky said, "Let's get going to the movie theaters!" Soon, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky climbed down the windows to escape from their household. In the city, they finally made it to the movie theater that it says in the poster that the words says Ghoulface Slice & Stab Episode 2: The Return Of Ghoulface!. Later they saw The RowdyRuff Tree Friends who wants to go with the girls. "Look, guys! It's Giggles and the girls!" Cuddles said as he waves at the girls, "Hi, Giggles!" "Oh, hi, Cuddles. Long time no see." Giggles said. "I'm so glad you girls can make it to the movies." Toothy added. "Really? I think this movie would be fine." Petunia explained. "I know. It'll be great!" Flippy exclaimed. "So, let's stop at the snack bar to get popcorn, soda, candy, French fries, ketchup, hot dogs, nachos, and we'll get our 3D glasses." Toothy told. "You think?" Giggles asked. Suddenly, the car horn was heard. "Petunia! Flaky! Giggles!" It was Dudley, and he is angry by now. "I told you girls no Ghoulface Slice & Stab movies!" "Dudley?!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky cried in surprised, "But-- we--" "Didn't come by and check! Well now you three are wrong! So now you three are coming home right now! Get in the car and let's go home!" Dudley told. "Okay..." Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky said, sadly, hang their heads, while walked sadly. Back at the household, an angry Dudley, and the disappointed Tree Friend Girls walked inside. "I can't believe you girls disobeyed me like that!" Dudley exclaimed. "How come you're always be in charge?" Petunia asked. "Because, I'm Dudley Puppy. And I always check on you girls." Dudley added. "Oh, yeah?! When did you treated us like that?!" Giggles asked, angrily. "Because you girls aren't going anywhere. You three are staying home. I check on the fakes, but they're robots. So when I say goes." Dudley told. "You mean like a FUCKIN' HATER! FUCK! SHIT! BITCH! BASTERD!!! FUCK! YOU!!!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky roared angrily. "That's it!! I've had it with you three!! You are so grounded! Go to your room and never come out again!!" Dudley boomed. "But, Dudley!" Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky cried. "It's too late to talk now, girls. I try the reason with you three, but you girls wouldn't listen! Now go!" Dudley scolded. That did it for Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky. They were so upset, they went upstairs, they turned around to Dudley, "YOU'RE EVIL AS DAVE!!!!" They yelled back. Then they rshed upstairs, while crying in tears of sadness, they slammed the door, furiously. Making Dudley hurt in shame of shocked.